La recompensa
by writternyc
Summary: ¿Qué pudo ocurrir después del 3x03? ¿Sería aquel "sudoroso" abrazo la única recompensa para ambos?


**La recompensa.**

A Castle le costó abrir la puerta de su casa. Estaba tan cansado que el sólo gesto de levantar el brazo para girar la llave en la cerradura, le había costado horrores. Pensó por un momento que su cuerpo tenía más músculos de los que le habían intentado hacer aprender en las clases de fisonomía cuando estaba en el instituto.

Y debía de haberlos utilizado todos para cavar aquellos agujeros en busca del tan ansiado tesoro robado, porque le dolía en partes de su cuerpo que desconocía tener hasta ese día.

Sonrío una vez más recordando el preciso instante en el que Beckett había abierto la tapa de la caja y descubierto las piedras preciosas, su divina sonrisa y aquel inesperado abrazo que le había dado su inspectora provocando en él toda clase de reacciones que tuvo que mal disimular deseando que ella no se separase del lugar que había ocupado entre sus brazos.

Con esos pensamientos abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su madre y a su hija hablando tranquilamente sentadas en el sofá. Su euforia era tal, que cuando le interrogaron por su aspecto sucio y maloliente, no pudo evitar que se le escapase el relato del abrazo que Beckett y él se habían dado apenas un par de horas antes.

Y aunque él no se dio cuenta, para Martha no pasó desapercibida la palabra con la que su propio hijo había descrito el encuentro: "sudoroso". Si algo tenía claro Martha desde hacía dos años, es que tarde o temprano su hijo y la inspectora acabarían teniendo un affaire. Tan sólo esperaba que ninguno de los dos saliese herido. Ni ella porque su alocado hijo la utilizase como una conquista más, ni su hijo porque estaba más enamorado de Katherine de lo que él mismo sabía.

Martha suspiró y se centró en escuchar lo que su hijo y su nieta hablaban sobre la decisión de la chica de desistir en su inicial idea de la compra de una moto.

Tras las palabras de Alexis, intentando escalar un paso y hacerse con el control de coche de su padre, Castle se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos frente a su madre, mientras la joven pelirroja corría escaleras arriba con la intención de hacerles saber a sus amigas que, de un modo u otro, dispondría de transporte propio.

\- ¿A quién…? – intentó preguntar Castle

\- A ti. Sin duda. Pero con el poder de decisión de su madre.

Castle cerró la boca. Quizás su madre tenía razón. Alexis era perspicaz e inteligente, y tenía la fuerza y la decisión que a él le faltaba, pero que a Meredith le rebosaba por cada poro de su piel y con lo que conseguía lo que quería.

\- ¿No sales con Gina hoy?

\- No – contestó rápidamente – tiene una cena de trabajo y yo creo que necesito una ducha. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino madre?

Martha siguió a su hijo con la mirada mientras éste desaparecía por su despacho. La segunda cosa que ella tenía clara la actriz es que Richard y Gina no iban a durar más de dos meses juntos. Se levantó para preparar esa copa que compartiría con su hijo.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Kate Beckett abría la puerta de su apartamento con una única idea en su mente: deshacerse de la ropa sucia y sumergirse en la bañera durante un buen rato, para intentar olvidar por un rato el dolor que le había causado Royce y aunque con ello y como daño colateral, se deshiciese del olor a Castle que había quedado impregnado en su cuello después de aquel abrazo.

Un breve cosquilleo invadió su estómago al recordar aquel momento y una punzada de decepción cruzó su mente al recordar que el escritor estaba saliendo con Gina, su exmujer. Además estaba Josh. Ese cirujano tan atractivo que había conocido unos meses antes y con el que se sentía bastante cómoda.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar mientras se deshacía de los pantalones, y lo miró con fastidio esperando que no se tratase de una llamada de la comisaría. La fantástica sonrisa de Josh invadió la pantalla y no dudo en atenderle.

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Kate! ¿Estás trabajando?

\- No. Hemos resuelto el caso.

\- Eso está bien. ¿Entonces estás en tu casa?

\- Sí. ¿Tenías algo pensado? – preguntó insinuante esperando pasar la noche a su lado y olvidarse por completo de Mike Royce.

\- Sí, pero no va ser posible. Jerry ha tenido un problema y tengo que cubrir su puesto.

\- Jerry… - repitió ella decepcionada.

\- Si, ya sabes, Jerry, el de las mellizas que no se parecen en nada.

\- Sí… Ya sé…

\- Lo siento cariño… Pero tengo que quedarme.

\- No. No importa, de todas formas estoy cansada y …

\- Oye Kate, entra una ambulancia. Tengo que dejarte. Un beso…

\- ¿Y si te pasas mañana y desayuna…? – dijo sin acabar la frase al darse cuenta que él había cortado la comunicación.

Suspiró con frustración y se quitó el jersey. Al hacerlo y pasar éste por su cabeza, sus fosas nasales fueron invadidas por el olor de su compañero.

\- Lo que me faltaba Castle, encima de todo, tú.

Abrió el grifo de su bañera poniendo el tapón y dejando que se llenase mientras seleccionaba la ropa que se iba a poner para dormir.

Minutos después se sumergía en el agua caliente depositando cerca de ella un vaso con hielo y más whisky del que debería.

Varias horas después, la inspectora se movía incómoda bajo las sábanas, azotada por una pesadilla en la que ella misma disparaba a Mike Royce tras intentar detenerle. Se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo inerte del instructor intentando sin éxito parar la hemorragia de su abdomen y éste sin apenas voz, gesticulaba para que ella acercase su oído.

\- Yo también…

\- No hables… Pronto llegará la ayuda… - le decía ella entre lágrimas.

\- Yo también estaba enamorado de ti, chica… Pero tuve miedo…

\- Royce… No… Para, por favor…

\- Debimos haberlo intentado… Fui un cobarde Kate…

Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras la sangre brotaba a borbotones entre sus dedos, que inútiles no podían contener la hemorragia.

\- Tú no lo hagas, chica… - dijo mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la inspectora - No te reprimas por lo que amas… Nunca…

\- Royce… ¡No! – gritó al darse cuenta que él había dejado de respirar.

Sintió una cálida mano en su hombro y se giró para comprobar que Castle la miraba negando con la cabeza.

\- Ven aquí – dijo el escritor inclinándose y ayudándola a que se levantase.

\- Castle… - suplicó.

\- Lo siento – atinó a decir él mientras la cubría con sus brazos atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

Kate sintió su olor mientras se sumergía en el cuello del escritor. Ese olor… Él. Castle. Era él y lo sabía.

Castle arrugó la nariz y buscó a tientas su teléfono entreabriendo lo justo uno de sus ojos para identificar la llamada.

\- ¿Beckett?

\- Castle yo… Siento molestarte a estas horas… ¿Estabas escribiendo?

\- No me digas que tenemos un caso… – dijo consultando el reloj de su mesilla

\- ¡No! No… Yo… Lo siento, no tenía que haberte llamado a estas horas… Sigue durmiendo…

El escritor se incorporó de inmediato sentándose sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kate?

La inspectora hizo un pequeño silencio, sin tener demasiado claro si continuar o cortar la comunicación directamente.

\- ¿Kate? – la apremió el escritor al otro lado adivinando por la respiración de la inspectora que estaba llorando

\- He tenido una pesadilla – confesó.

\- ¿Josh? – se atrevió a preguntar el escritor sin entender porque le llamaba a él.

\- De guardia.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? En tu pesadilla digo…

Kate suspiró e intentó serenarse.

\- Disparé a Royce.

Castle se levantó de la cama mientras Kate se aferraba a su almohada.

\- Te escucho.

\- ¿Ese ruido? – preguntó ella.

\- Me preparo un café… - mintió.

Ella asintió y comenzó a explicarle como había conocido a Royce.

\- Kate… - se atrevió a hablar él después de un rato escuchándola - ¿De verdad estabas fingiendo esta mañana cuando él te llamó?

\- No… - confesó después de un momento, comenzando a llorar amargamente.

\- Kate… Kate… - dijo intentando calmarla - Escucha…

\- Yo…

\- Tranquila Kate… Él está bien… No le has disparado.

\- No lo entiendes… Él se fue por mi culpa…

\- Sí. Lo entiendo. Él no se atrevió a confesarte que él también estaba enamorado de ti… Y prefirió irse a confesártelo…

Kate volvió a sollozar.

\- No quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo Rick… No puedo, no quiero…

Ambos hicieron un silencio.

\- Kate… ¿Estás ahí?

\- Sí – dijo ella sorbiéndose la nariz.

\- ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

Kate sintió que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en el interior de su pecho. Se levantó de un salto y caminó por su apartamento con el móvil pegado a su oreja.

\- ¿Kate? ¿Puedes abrirme?

Castle cortó la comunicación en cuanto escuchó el cerrojo de la inspectora al otro lado de la puerta, que se abrió despacio, dejándole ver a una Kate temblorosa. No pudo evitar observarla atentamente, fijándose en las curvas que delataba la camiseta ajustada a su cuerpo. Kate agachó la mirada y él hizo lo mismo, siguiendo su pantalón de pijama largo y sus pies descalzos.

\- ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó tímidamente.

Ella se hizo a un lado limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Él la miró a los ojos mientras entraba.

\- Pasa – dijo señalando con la mano hacía su sala mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pero él se quedó allí en medio, parado.

\- Kate – dijo girándose de nuevo para mirarla

Ella le miró interrogante.

\- No voy a dejar que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo – aseguró dando un paso hacia ella.

Ella sintió que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor sin importarle en absoluto si la tierra dejaba de girar mientras tuviese la mirada azul del escritor sosteniendo la suya.

Él no podía volver a esperar otros dos años y la resolución de un nuevo caso para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se acercó más a ella y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras llevaba su otra mano a la barbilla de la inspectora.

\- Voy a besarte – anunció el escritor.

\- No voy a dejar que te marches… - afirmó ella.

Kate se adelantó a sus intenciones lanzándose a los labios del escritor, que la recibió con tranquilidad, haciéndola saber que aquello no era un momento loco. Se besaron con ternura, con la sabiduría de quien ha esperado tres años soñando ese momento para no echarlo a perder con el ansía del deseo.

\- No pienso irme a ningún sitio…


End file.
